INVISIBLE
by Chana Flaya
Summary: Sabes lo que es sentirte invisible a los ojos de la persona que amas, por mas que trates de llamar su atencion? Y ademas de ser un fantasma en su vida, el ama a otra. CAPI 5! MI CIELO?
1. Chapter 1

INVISIBLE

Escuchaba a mi madre gritando mi nombre desde las escaleras, apurándome y advirtiéndome que llegaría tarde al colegio otra vez. Me peine los largos cabellos azabaches con esmero y me mire críticamente al espejo. _Creo que le gustara_, me dije esperanzada saliendo de mi cuarto. Al pasar a mi madre por las escaleras le plante un sonoro y fugas beso en la mejilla, para luego continuar mi alocada carrera a la cocina, saludar a mi abuelo con un gesto de la cabeza y me colgarme mi sanduche, o como mi mama le dice "desayuno", en la boca para finalmente salir por la puerta trasera, como quien es perseguido por el mismísimo diablo.

Al terminar de bajar las interminables escaleras del templo, la vecina me miro y puso los ojos en blanco. Me imagine lo que estaría pensando. _Ayy esta niña irresponsable siempre tarde para llegar al colegio_, mi voz interna arremedo a la gruñona Kaede al mismo tiempo que apresuraba el paso. Al cruzar la calle no mire a los lados, por el apuro, y por ello casi me atropella un hombre en una bicicleta que soltó unas maldiciones cuando casi cae al suelo para evitar golpearme. Sin prestarle mucha atención comí mi seco desayuno y un trago no me pasaba así que al pasar por un café, vi al profesor Jinenji saliendo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le saque el jugo de las manos y me trague prácticamente la mitad del vaso. Luego de eso le pase el vaso medio lleno y el resto de mi sanduche al desconcertado hombre y seguí corriendo.

Cuando visualice el colegio al fondo de la calle, apresure el paso y al pasar por la única calle que me separaba de mi meta baje la velocidad mientras escuchaba insultos y bocinas de los carros que casi me mataron. _Chicos ustedes también traten de llegar a tiempo al colegio cuando solo les quedan unos minutos para llegar y créanme que también se olvidarían de ver a los lados antes de cruzar_, quise decirles pero me lo guarde para mi misma y sin dignarme a ver a los hombres que me echaban maldiciones, entre a paso lento al colegio.

Sonó el timbre cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del salón y al entrar vi a todos sentados y el profesor me vio con cara de pocos amigos. _Pff apuesto a que no tiene ningún amigo_, pensé al pasar a mi puesto sin prestarle atención, _apuesto que ni sus veinte gatos lo soportan._ Tome asiento alado de Sango, como siempre, y Rin estaba enfrente de mí. Las dos rieron al ver como yo ignoraba el hecho que el profesor me quería estrangular con la mirada.

"Uno de estos días se va a vengar con algún trabajo feo" Me advirtió Sango en voz baja. Yo solo sonreí como si no me importara y 'atendí' a la clase, o más bien me dormí con los ojos abiertos. Sabia que ponía cara estúpida cuando lo hacia pero valía la pena ya que la clase se me pasaba volando. A veces mis compañeros se burlaban de mi 'atenta' expresión pero, como a la mayoría de cosas, los ignoraba. _Eso solo lo dicen los envidiosos que no han cultivado esa maravillosa habilidad_, me consolé antes de 'concentrarme' en la pizarra que tenia enfrente, a muchas bancas a distancia.

Como siempre, sus ojos dorados me atormentaron en el sueño. Su sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro y lo imaginaba acercándose, dedicando toda su atención en mí. Cuando estuvo frente a mí, sus brazos me rodearon y me agarro de la cintura para cerrar el poco espacio que había entre los dos. Sabiendo lo que venia, cerré los ojos esperando su frio y vacio beso que nunca llego ya que el timbre sonó asustándome, haciéndome caer de mi silla. Las risas no se hicieron esperar mientras fulminaba a todos con la mirada y el rostro caliente por el sonrojo, aunque no haya sido precisamente por haber sido el centro de las burlas en ese momento. Ya estaba acostumbrada a mi mala suerte y a mi tendencia a caer, tropezar o inclusive botar a los que estaban a mí alrededor sin si quera fijarme o importarme. Esta vez mi sonrojo fue por el hecho de fantasear con el chico que estaba a solo unas clases de la mía, y probablemente este en el pasillo en este mismo momento, ansiando encontrarla con la mirada pero sin atreverse a acercase.

Con un triste suspiro me levante y me dirigí adonde todos los alumnos se chocaban y empujaban por llegar a alguna clase o por cambiar sus libros. Con los libros apretados fuertemente en mi pecho, lo busque entre la multitud y no tarde en dar con su hermoso rostro. Ahí estaba rodeado de sus amigos sonriendo por alguna broma hecha. Sus ojos dorados sonrieron y se iluminaron como el mas puro oro cuando esa perfecta sonrisa blanca apareció en su rostro. Cuando ella paso a su lado todo su rostro cambio totalmente y la admiro mientras ella, Kikyou, siguió de largo sin siquiera notarlo.

El se quedo ahí absorto viéndola mientras ella iba a su casillero y me sentí miserable y poca cosa. Quise tirarle mis libros en la cabeza para despertarlo y hacerle ver que ella nunca lo iba a querer. Acaso no veía que solo le importaba ella misma! Por eso solo tenia una amiga que era igual de egocéntrica que ella. Quise decirle tantas cosas pero solo me acorde de la canción que tenia escrita en mi cuaderno de historia. Esa que escribí hace casi medio año por el, para el.

**She can't see the way your eyes**

**Light up when you smile**

**She'll never notice how you stop and stare**

**Whenever she walks by**

Mi corazón latió locamente cuando paso a mi lado y siguió como si nada con sus amigos, sin notar como mi respiración se corto al tenerlo cerca o como mis cachetes se teñían de un leve rubor. Mi acelerado pulso no se calmo mientras me dirigí a mi casillero, a solo cinco del casillero de el, y lo admire mientras se iba sin siquiera percatarse que el era todo por lo que me esmeraba día a día por estar presentable o que el protagonizaba todas las alocadas historias que me imaginaba de el acercándose a mi, mirándome de la forma que veía a Kikyou. Si tan solo supiera…

**And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her**

**But you are everything to me…**

**I just wanna show you**

**She don't even know you**

**She's never gonna love you like I want to**

Al sacar los libros que me tocaban para la siguiente clase, cerré el casillero decepcionada y camine sin prisa a mi clase de historia. Apreté el cuaderno que tenía en los brazos y tuve tantas ganas de arrancar la dichosa última página para dársela al ciego que estaba caminando hacia mi viéndome pero a la vez sin notarme. Haciéndome sentir tan.. tan… _invisible, _me recordé desdichada. Paso a mi lado como si no nos conociéramos, como si nuestros mejores amigos no estaban saliendo juntos, como si nunca me llevo a mi casa esa tarde lluviosa cuando mi paraguas se daño, para mi gran suerte no?, y el se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa. Todo lo que para mi fue gratificante, ilusionante y digno de ser recordado para el solo eran vagos recuerdos de una niña necesitada o la amiguita de la novia temporal de su mujeriego amigo. Tenia ganas de decirle el porque seriamos perfectos juntos. Frecuentábamos los mismos lugares, amamos comer helados aunque su favorito sea el de chocolate y el mío vainilla, nos encantaban los animales y aunque los dos teníamos temperamentos fuertes, éramos extrañamente compatibles.

**And you just see right through me**

**But if you only knew me**

**We could be a beautiful, miracle unbelievable **

**Instead I'm just invisible **

Antes de llegar a el, entro a su clase y yo seguí hasta entrar en la mía. No escuche al profesor hablar y me digne a mirar fuera de la ventana. El sol estaba radiante y quemaba mi visión pero no aparte los ojos de el. Era tan parecido a InuYasha en muchas formas. El color ámbar me hacía acuerdo a sus ojos y la forma en que dejaba ciegas a las personas que lo miraban fijamente se asemejaba a su forma de ser fascinante y de siempre resaltar entre los demás como si tuviera una luz interna que llamara la atención. Pero a pesar de todo eso Kikyou nunca se fijaba en el, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en si se veía bien como para notar o ser presa del efecto que InuYasha tenia sobre los demás. Aleje mi mirada del intenso sol y mi mirada era obstruida por un borrón morado que me impedía ver claramente. Parpadee repetidas veces hasta que logre ver bien otra vez.

Inspirada, agarre mi pluma y me apresure a escribir mas para la incompleta canción en mi cuaderno.

**There's a fire inside of you**

**That can't help but shine through**

**She's never gonna see the light**

**No ****matter what you ****do**

Apreté fuertemente la pluma entre mis dedos imaginando que era la pálida chica que llamaba la atención del hombre que me roba el aliento. Me acuerdo de haber tratado un par de veces llamar su atención, tirando mis libros cuando pasaba y el me ayudaba a recogerlos o si un profesor me pedía ayuda con algo que era demasiado para mi cuando el estaba cerca aceptaba y el al ver mi esfuerzo me ayudaba llevando la mayoría de cosas. En esas ocasiones tuvimos conversaciones bastantes cortas pero no bastaban para que el me considerara como una conocida ni nada. _Para el solo soy la niña que tiene pésima suerte_, me dije. Suspire derrotada mientras agregaba en la hoja:

**And all I think about**** is how to make you think of me**

**And everything that we could be**

Cerré mi cuaderno al terminar de escribir y espere pacientemente a que terminara la clase. Las dos siguientes horas pasaron condenadamente lentas y mi humor estaba por los suelos, como solía sucederme casi todos los días desde que este año escolar comenzó. Sango me esperaba en la puerta para irme con ella a la cafetería. Lo sabía. Hoy Miroku la había invitado a sentarse con el y ella me llevaría al igual que el llevaría a InuYasha y a algunos amigos mas para que la gente no comience rumores de que había algo entre ellos ya que recién se estaban conociendo pero al paso que iban, estarían en una relación seria muy rápido. Me alegre infinitamente por ella y le sonreí. Si una de las dos lograba ser feliz y conseguía al chico que enserio quería, debía alegrarme por ella y apoyarla en todo.

Vi a Miroku en la entrada de la cafetería junto a InuYasha, esperándonos a nosotras. Mi sangre dejo de correr por mis venas en el momento en que vi que solo estaríamos los cuatro. Mire al piso tímida mientras Sango saludaba con confianza a los dos hombres parados frente a nosotras y como sentí una intensa mirada sobre mí alcé los ojos que se abrieron como platos al notar los orbes dorados mirándome fijamente. Mi rostro se volvió incómodamente caliente y hice un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza mientras pronunciaba un bajo "Hola" como saludo, sin poder mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos.

Al no sentir su insistente mirada me di el valor para verlo pero sus ojos estaban dentro de la cafetería. Me relaje mientras pensaba en lo que se sintió el poder ver esos claros ojos mirarme como nunca lo había hecho, como si por primera vez me notara. Me ahogue en ese mar de oro fundido y me dolió respirar. Pensando en las locas sensaciones que me atravesaron ante ese pequeño gesto, seguí a Sango y a los dos hombres a una pequeña mesa. Me senté junto a mi mejor amiga y cuando vi a InuYasha sentarse frente a mi pensé que me atoraría con algo imaginario dentro de mi garganta.

Cuando vi sus ojos agrandarse y atravesarme para ver al otro lado del gran salón no necesite virarme para saber quien había entrado a la cafetería. Me sentí ilusa al pensar que una vez en la historia, InuYasha se había dado cuenta de mi existencia. Por más que tratara, siempre seria invisible a sus ojos.

Reteniendo unas lágrimas frustradas, cerré mis manos en puños, los cuales quise enterrarle en la cara para que quitara esa mirada tan diferente cuando la veía, tan significativa.

**And I just wanna show you **

**She don't even know you**

**She's never gonna love like I want to**

**And you just see right through me but if you only knew me**

**We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable **

**Instead I'm just invisible. **

Me levante lentamente y me encamine hacia donde vendían los almuerzos. Me puse en fila y sentí su alta presencia atrás mío. No me digne a mirar para cerciorarme que el estaba ahí por miedo de ver esa mirada suya otra vez. Me sentí como si fuera una pequeña estrella en su vida, como otras miles, y Kikyou es la luna que me opaca a mí y los demás cuando esta presente.

**Like the shadows in a faded light **

**Ohh we're invisible**

**I just wanna open your eyes **

**And make you realize**

Su ronca voz me desconcertó y no le preste atención pero cuando oí mi nombre salir de su boca tuve que virarme para verlo a la cara. Era una de las pocas veces que me había nombrado pero no lo hacia menos emocionante. Lo mire confundida y el me sonrió como solo el sabia hacer. Me tuve que morder el labio inferior para no decirle lo que mi interior gritaba que le revelara.

**I just wanna show you**

**She don't even know you**

**Baby let me love you, let me want you**

Su profunda voz invadió mis oídos y tuve que contener estoicamente las molestas sensaciones que se agolpaban en mi barriga. A pesar de eso puse escucharlo con total claridad.

"Deberías tener mas cuidado" Su voz era divertida y sus ojos brillaban al igual que su perfecta sonrisa.

"Ahh?" Lo mire desconcertada sin saber de que diablos me hablaba.

"No te acuerdas?" Pregunto mas divertido aun, disfrutando de mi ignorancia.

"De que me tengo que acordar?" Le pregunte un poco molesta, fruncí el ceño e ice un ligero puchero.

"Eres muy despistada, pero muy suertuda a la vez" Continuo sin hacer caso de mis preguntas. Molesta me erguí y le dije seria.

"No tengo idea de que me hablas"

"Si me imagino" Su respuesta me irrito y apreté la boca furiosa. Porque tenia que ser tan condenadamente atractivo! Pensé irritada. Nosotros somos perfectos el uno para el otro porque siempre reaccionamos de manera explosiva cuando uno de los dos trata de provocarse. Es obvio que aunque lo tratemos de evitar, siempre vamos a tratar de molestarnos solo para enfurecer al otro. Así a sido en nuestros cortos encuentros.

"Te imaginas? Bueno yo no así que dime de que hablas" Exigí en tono severo. El solo disfruto de mi enojo y sonrió.

"Te acuerdas.. de cuando te ayude con el mandado que Jaken te dio?" Pregunto Sonriendo malvadamente.

"Te.. te acuerdas de eso?" Le pregunte perpleja. El asintió con la cabeza y me explico riendo.

"Te hice caer las hojas y gritaste histérica" Me recordó. Yo sonreí y entrecerré los ojos.

"Te quería matar" Confesé "pero como tu te ofreciste a ayudarme no tuve el valor para golpearte" dije bromeando.

"Como cuando me golpeaste por empujarte, ese día lluvioso que te lleve a tu casa, cuando un carro pasaba y te empapo toda" Me reí ante el recuerdo.

"Lo tenias bien merecido" Le dije entre risas. Aunque por dentro no me cabía la sorpresa en el cuerpo. El lo recuerda todo? Me pregunte confundida. Porque? Quise preguntarle.

"Puede ser verdad" Acordó conmigo y luego su divertido semblante se torno mas serio "Pero deberías tener mas cuidado" Me aconsejo.

"Cuidado porque?" Quise saber curiosa.

"Al venir de mañana al colegio, vi como dos carros casi se estrellan contra ti cuando cruzabas la calle. No sabes el susto que me dio." Me confeso. Mis ojos se abrieron incrédulos, mis oídos parecieron oír mal y mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho por las sensaciones que se revolvían dentro de mí.

"Me viste hoy de mañana?" Fue lo único coherente que pude decir, perpleja de todo lo que había descubierto en esa corta conversación.

"Y con tu extraña suerte quien sabe que te puede pasar" Bromeo mas relajado ignorando mi pregunta. "Solo te aconsejo que te cuides mas para no darme esos sustos" Dijo serio pero una sonrisa suavizo su.. petición? Sonó como una pero no pude estar segura. Mientras reía supe que en ese momento yo era visible para el y Kikyou, aunque sea por unos instantes, fue a segundo plano dándome paso a ser su centro de atención.

Tal vez nunca fue tan invisible para el como pensé.. Y tal vez algún día me de el valor de entregarle la canción, pero eso esta por verse. Ahora lo único que podía pensar era en esa conversación y el hecho de que recordara nuestros pocos pero significativos encuentros. Por ahora solo debía dedicarme a abrirle los ojos. Ya di un paso al lograr ser visible ante sus hermosos ojos pero ese era el principio de un largo camino por recorrer.

**She can't see the way your eyes**

**Light up when you smile…**

**FIN? **

**Este es mi primer fic de inuyasha y fue inspirado en la canción de taylor swift invisible. Tengo otro pensado que sería también con otra canción de la misma cantante jeje hace mucho que no me metía a ver fics de esta serie y ayer me dio la melancolía y leí algunos. Como desde siempre adore la serie no se me hizo difícil escribirlo aunque hace tiempo que no veo los capítulos jajaja **

**No estoy segura si dejar este fic como posible one shot pero si lo continuó no se que tan largo será pero eso depende de si muchas quieren jajaja **

**Espero sus re****views!!! **

**Un beso! **

**Chana**** Flaya! **


	2. AMIGOS

**AMIGOS**

Cogimos la comida y nos dirigimos a la mesa, junto con Miroku y Sango. Los dos llegamos riendo, porque le conté a InuYasha como me tome el jugo al pobre Jinenji en la mañana. Nuestros amigos nos miraron extrañados, ya que usualmente somos más callados cuando estamos con ellos. Deje de reír y el me imito, sentándose frente mío. Cuando Sango iba a hablar le dirigí una última mirada a InuYasha antes de comenzar la conversación con mi amiga y al hacerlo me encontré con sus grandes orbes doradas clavada en mí. Me sonrió y guiño un ojo cómplice antes de prestar atención a lo que Miroku le decía.

Su gesto me izo atragantarme y el se inclino sobre la mesa para darme suaves palmadas en la espalda. Tosí sintiendo la garganta seca y lágrimas en mis ojos pero no rodo por mis mejillas, solo me hicieron borrosa la visión. Pestañe un poco antes de enfocar mi mirada en su cara preocupada, imagen que se quedo grabada a fuego en mi retina. Su cálido aliento choco en mi cara y me di cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Cuando procese la información en mi super cerebro, me encontré con sus ojos divertidos.

"Soy guapo no?" Presumió al notar que lo estaba contemplando como boba y tuve que tragar ya que si no lo hacia probablemente se me hubiera caído la baba, literalmente. Casi me vuelvo a atragantar por el comentario pero me limite a separarme de el y el volvió a su silla.

"Claro tu eres guapo y yo soy modelo" lo moleste para que no sepa como me afectaba en verdad, aunque creo que ya se dio cuenta, pensé con derrota. Con mi cara roja de la vergüenza y a la defensiva por ser tan vulnerable a el vi como se ponía pensativo, probablemente por lo que le dije. Al cabo de unos segundos me volvió a envolver con sus cuencas doradas y sonrió de medio lado, tratando provocarme.

"No lo dudo" Su profunda y seria voz me dejo más que sorprendida al igual que los otros dos en la mesa. Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que me dolió y luego de unos segundos viéndolo con cara de haber visto a Papa Noel por la playa en tanga, capte que me estaba siguiendo la broma.

"Yo tampoco" Replique y trate de parecer seria pero no soporte las ganas de reír, así que estalle en carcajadas y el no tardo en unirse a mi risa.

"Ehh…" Sango no sabía que decir y su cara era de perdida total.

"Veo que ya son amigos" Comento Miroku después de recuperarse del shock.

"Si, así es" Afirmo el ojidorado sonriendo, enseñando sus blancos dientes.

"Kag" Sango al fin pudo articular mi nombre para llamar mi atención.

"Si? Pasa algo?" Le pregunte confundida ya que sus ojos seguían inmensamente abiertos.

"Tengo malas noticias" Me dijo al oído. Los hombres en frente nuestro no pudieron escuchar pero nos vieron confundidos por el extraño comportamiento de Sango.

"Que paso?" Quise saber.

"Miroku se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa hoy y vamos a pasar comiendo por Wacdonald's" Di un saltito en la silla y la mire emocionada

"Y eso es malo?" Pregunte desconcertada.

"Si… no se suponía que hoy tu mama iba a llevar a tu abuelo al doctor y necesitabas ir a mi casa ya que Souta se va donde Shippou a almorzar y tu vendrías a la mía" Me recordó preocupada. "Pero me olvide de eso y acepte"

"Oh! Eso? No importa" La tranquilice y le sonreí "Yo tengo dinero y paso por el café/restaurante que me queda al paso para almorzar" le mentí.

"Paso algo?" Le pregunto Miroku a Sango.

"No"

"Si"

Dijimos las dos al unísono. InuYasha alzo una ceja y me miro.

"No?" Me miro con su preciosa cara confusa.

"O Si?" Miroku se volvió a dirigir a Sango.

Yo iba a decirles que no había ningún problema pero Sango hablo antes de que yo pueda abrir la boca.

"Si, si hay un problema" Les dijo a ambos "No podre ir a almorzar contigo hoy" Le informo a Miroku y este la miro confundido mientras ella seguía hablando. "Kag iba a venir a mi casa a almorzar ya que nadie esta en su casa y me olvide de decirte"

Observe como la cara de Miroku cambiaba a una de desilusión y no me pude quedar callada.

"No se preocupen! Yo traje dinero" Mentí otra vez. "Me comeré algo en el café que queda al camino al templo" Ofrecí y me alegre de ver como los ojos violetas se iluminaban de alegría al igual que todo su rostro.

"Oh! Gracias Kagome" Me cogió las manos en agradecimiento "No sabes como te lo agra…"

"Eso no es justo" Intervino el hombre de mis sueños. Lo mire confundida y el me sonrió mientras continuo hablando "Ven conmigo a comer y te quedas en mi casa hasta que ya halla alguien en el templo" Me propuso. Si no hubiera sido por la silla, de seguro que me hubiera estampado la cara en el suelo de la sorpresa. No hable, solo me digne a mirarlo totalmente confundida.

"Ahh! Claro! Como no se me ocurrió" Miroku sonrió pícaro y le dio un leve codazo en las costillas a su amigo. Este lo miro enfadado "Ahora que son amigos no hay problemas" El énfasis que izo en la palabra 'amigos' me izo dar un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral.

"Calla Miroku! Lo hago para ayudarla" Y pude leer claro en su cara que quería agregar a la frase 'y a ti también idiota'. Cuando Miroku le guiño un ojo, InuYasha desvió el rostro frunciendo el ceño y un pálido rosado se asomo por sus mejillas y sobre el puente de su perfecta nariz, dándole un toque tierno.

"Es que si pues! Para que están los amigos no?"Dijo el chico de ojos violetas y cuando iba a seguir hablando sonó la campana callándolo.

"Salvado por la campana" Murmuro Miroku decepcionado de no poder seguir molestando a su amigo.

Me reí y me fui a mi clase acompañada por Sango, dejando a los hombres seguir diferentes caminos. Cuando entre al salón no pude evitar gritar de la emoción, callando a todos dentro de la clase que me miraron extrañados. Al desahogarme me lance a mi banca y respire hinchando mis pulmones por la cantidad de aire retenido y cuando ya no pude mas, lo solté en un sonoro y pesado suspiro. Sentía que me derretiría en ese mismo instante con solo acordarme del calor de su mirada, su hermosa sonrisa, el sonido de su ronca voz, su…

"Higurashi acaso esta cansada esta mañana?" Me desperté de mi trance y vi el feo rostro del profesor Jaken muy cerca de mí.

"Eww! Aléjese" Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca y su cara enojada me izo dar cuenta de que le había faltado el respeto. Su cara de sapo se arrugo y se dirigió a la pizarra llamándome. Con pesar me levante y arrastre los pies que para mi estaban flotando en las nubes, sin poder olvidarme de lo ocurrido. Somos amigos! Es lo único que ocupaba mi mente hasta que un chasqueo de dedos me despertó por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos y reaccione saltando y mirándolo desconcertada. Mis compañeros rieron de mi cara de idiota, mientras Jaken se ponía rojo y sus ojos brillaron. Va a llorar! Pensé divertida pero al no ver lagrimas, me asuste. Era rabia lo que sentía. "Upsi" Dije con una sonrisa.

"Sabes algo de lo que enseñe hoy?" Me pregunto señalando la pizarra. Mire todos los signos y números y palabras y.. Me maree de solo verlo y solo incline la cabeza de lado en señal de estar más perdida que Cupido en halloween. No espero a que responda "Eso pensé! Mañana vendrás a mi clase con los del otro curso `para que hagas la lección que pretendo mandar para pasado mañana bien"

"Como quiera" Fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca ya que volví al echo de pasar toda una tarde con InuYasha. Con mi amigo…

Continuara!!

Si lo voy a continuar como pueden ver jajaja XD pero también tengo pensado otro fic que voy a publicar no se si hoy o mañana, ya que ya lo tengo escrito desde antes que este pero algo le pasa a mi celular que no quiere subir los capítulos y mi computadora esta estúpida así que no sirve de mucho jajaja Millón gracias a los que dejaron reviews y a los que leen y no comentan también!!! Aunque seria bueno que me digan su opinión jaja si les gusta o les parece tonto y aburrido.. Quien sabe jaja

Besotes!!

Chana Flaya!


	3. ILUSIONES ROTAS

ILUCIONES ROTAS

Mis ojos no se podían despegar del reloj de pared e inconscientemente golpeaba el piso con mi pie. Al ver que el maldito no se apuraba, entrecerré los ojos y lo mire fijamente como si con mis 'poderes mentales' lo podía hacer girar más rápido. Solo dure unos segundos ya que me rendí y me desplome en la mesa. Solo cinco minutos, me recordé mentalmente cerrando los ojos y solo espere.

Me sobresalte al escuchar el timbre, parándome bruscamente usando mis brazos para impulsarme hacia arriba. Mire a mi alrededor y todos mis compañeros observaban mis zapatos y se reían como locos. Fruncí el ceño y estuve apunto de decirles que mis zapatos eran bonitos pero un quejido de dolor llamo mi atención. Un remordimiento recorrió toda mi espina dorsal al ver a Hojo tirado en el piso, a mis pies, con la nariz sangrando tratando inútilmente de incorporarse.

Me arrodillé a su lado y lo mire preocupada. El me sonrió y me dijo que no era nada, limpiándose la sangre e incorporándose. Lo imite y solo murmure un lo siento, mientras el se iba de la clase, al igual que los demás alumnos.

Al ir a mi casillero no era consiente de las personas a mi alrededor, solo de que iba a ver a InuYasha. Con rapidez metí los libros en el casillero y saque algunos que necesitaría para los deberes. Estaba tan concentrada buscando mis libros que no vi una mano apoyarse en el marco de mi casillero y como estaba apurada y ansiosa, lo cerré lo mas duro que pude y antes de siquiera poder acercar el candado para asegurarlo, un ronco gruñido sonó en mi espalda.

"Maldición!" El hombre exclamo "Kagome a donde vas con tanta prisa?"

Me vire y tuve que morderme los labios para no reírme. Ahí estaba Kouga frente mio sobándose una mano roja e hinchada por el reciente golpe.

"Upsi!" Fue lo único que salió de mi boca antes de ignorar su pregunta e irme a buscar a InuYasha.

Al verlo recargado en el marco de las puertas del colegio, contuve mi respiración y no pude hacer mas que contemplarlo, conforme me acercaba a el. El veía distraído a otro lado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Me faltaban solo unos pasos para llegar a él, cuando de un momento a otro giro su rostro donde yo estaba, o al menos eso pensé.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su sonrisa me hiso tambalear. Estuve apunto de sonreírle de regreso, cuando sus magnéticos ojos se desviaron, como siguiendo a alguien y cuando me vire quise llorar. Kikyou, pensé con tristeza, así que esa sonrisa fue para ella no? Le quise preguntar pero me contuve. La vi pasarme e ir de largo sin siquiera notar el rostro del hombre de mis sueños mirarla como si fuera una diosa o un ser sobrenatural.

Yo ya me encontraba a su lado, pero el la seguía viendo absorto. Quise gritar, golpearlo y mas que nada golpearme a mi misma por sentirme así. Esos momentos eran en los que mas me sentía **invisible **para el, poca cosa, fea y lo peor de todo.. Sentía que el merecía algo mejor que yo. Mis ganas de llorar me obligaron a bajar la mirada y me odie a mi misma. Una tormenta se desataba dentro de mí por mi orgullo herido por mis propios pensamientos y en mi interior pude escuchar como algo se rompía. Eso que pude construir en la cafetería, la repentina amistad, fueron ilusiones que elevaron mi amor y por eso la caída me dolió más, logrando quebrar una parte de mi atormentado corazón.

Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas lograron encontrar un camino por donde escabullirse y correr libres por mis mejillas. Sin verlo otra vez me di media vuelta y me fui de ahí. No podía dejar que el vea mis amargas lagrimas y luego sintiera pena por mi, eso no haría mas que destrozarme mas. Sin realmente saber adonde me dirigía, deje que mis pies me lleven donde ellos quisieran, donde sabían que no iba a sufrir. Como no estaba prestando atención, me tropecé en unos escalones abriéndome un poco la rodilla. El agudo dolor que sentí no se comparaba a el que sentía en el pecho pero logro sacarme un gemido adolorido. Sin poder aguantarme mas, en el piso del pasillo desolado, abrase mis rodillas y enterré mi cara entre ellas y estalle en sollozos desesperados. Las gruesas lágrimas mojaban mis piernas y la herida sangrante mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía en ligeros espasmos porque el respirar se me hacia difícil ahogándome un poco con cada sollozo salido de mi boca.

Solo soy invisible, me recordé amargamente. No soy nadie… Solo soy…

"Kagome?"

Su voz hiso que todo mi cuerpo se tensara enseguida. Apreté mis parpados cerrados sobre mis ojos, como si así lograría desaparecerlo de ahí. Que no vea mi agonía, mi dolor, lo que me iso…

"Que te paso?" su voz angustiada me obligaba a clavarme cuchillos en el corazón. Si, eran cuchillos que yo misma clavaba ya que mi corazón no parecía entender que el no deseaba tenerlo para el, que sin saberlo lo rechazaba y cada vez quedaba mas débil, pero a pesar de todo mi corazón se iso ilusiones de que en verdad se preocupaba por mi. Ilusiones que el se encargaba de destrozar, con solo una mirada o un pequeño gesto.

Trate de castigar a mi corazón para que no se alegre al escuchar su voz, pero nada funciono. No le respondí y espere a que se vaya, sabiendo que el escucharlo irse seria como golpes secos en la cara, en el estomago pero mas que nada en el pecho.

Sin esperarlo realmente, unos cálidos y duros brazos me rodearon y sentí como me jalaba a un lado, para que quede en su pecho hecho un pequeño ovillo. En ese momento todas las murallas recién construidas dentro de mí cayeron como si fueran papel tirado por una pequeña ventisca. No pude evitar aflojar mi tensa pose para amoldar mi cuerpo al suyo. Nos acoplamos tan bien que parecía que nuestros cuerpos habían sido hechos para estar así. Las lágrimas no detenían su curso y no negaba con la cabeza para sacudir esos pensamientos que solo me lastimarían más.

"Caíste niña torpe?" Me bromeo al sentir que yo aflojaba mi cuerpo y me recargaba contra el. Asentí, para no tener que hablar ya que cuando lloro me es imposible. "Eres un poco exagerada enana, déjame ver" En todo momento mantuve mi cara enterrada en su pecho. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó toda mi columna vertebral al sentir la caricia de sus dedos en mi punzante rodilla.

La piel alrededor de la herida se puso de gallinita y mi cara se prendió enseguida por mi reveladora reacción ante su contacto. Unos segundos mas tarde lo sentí relajarse un poco y reír bajo.

"Creo que estas en uno de tus días linda" Se burlo y yo me aleje de el y lo mire a la cara confundida. "Creo que llego Andrés" Me 'aclaro' pero lo vi mas confundida todavía. "El que viene cada mes" completo y comprendí. Mis ojos se abrieron y mi quijada se soltó dejándome con la boca abierta. El se rio estruendosamente y yo lo mire ofendida pero seguía sin hablar. "No vi bajo tu falda si eso es lo que piensas boba pervertida" Me informo un poco preocupado pero sin poder evitar sonreír divertido por todo el asunto.

"No se me había pasado por la cabeza pero eres un idiota" Lo regañe riendo al fin. "Porque lo dices?"

"Porque ese rasguño no es para que llores tanto. Por eso pensé que de ley que estas más sensible de lo normal por eso"

"…" Si tan solo supieras…

"No me digas que enserio te dolió tanto?" Su voz incrédula sin dejar de ser bromista no pudo evitar que mi voz salga amarga de mi boca.

"Si.. Mas de lo que te puedes imaginar" No lo pude ver a la cara porque sabia que nos referíamos de cosas totalmente distintas.

"Bueno debilucha tenemos que irnos así que parate y vamos" El se levanto y me tedio su mano para pararme. La tome y al poner mi peso en la pierna con la rodilla dañada perdí el equilibrio pero no caí gracias a que InuYasha reacciono rápido y me atrapo en el aire. "Eres todo un caso" me sostuvo para que me enderezara poniendo mi peso en sus hombros. "Creo que no me equivoque cuando deduje que tu extraña suerte es realmente pésima"

Lo golpee suavemente en el hombro riendo "Oye! Mi suerte no es pésima!"

"No me regañes pero es la verdad" Sus ojos estaban tan cerca de los míos que pude ver mi propio reflejo en ellos. Eran tan profundos, cálidos, limpios… "y lo peor de todo es que se le contagia esa suerte a los que están a tu alrededor" Continuo pensativo.

"Eso nooo es verdad" Me defendí aunque cada uno del colegio, desde el que limpiaba el baño hasta la directora eran victimas de mis torpezas.

"Ahh no? La mano de Kouga y la nariz de Hojo no creo que estén de acuerdo"

"Como…? Como sabes?" Estaba incrédula. El rio suavemente y sus ojos cobraban ese brillo bromista y jovial.

"Eres el entretenimiento de tu clase, linda, y pase por tu puerta y a todos los escuchaba reír adentro y supe que habías hecho algo torpe. Y al pasar por donde Kouga, su mano roja e hinchada habló por el. Ayame fue la que me dijo que fuistes tu y sinceramente no me sorprendi" Infle los cachetes con un puchero y lo mire entre enfadada y avergonzada. "Por mas adorable que seas es verdad" Adorable?? Yo..?? Sus manos acariciaron mis hinchadas mejillas y su mentolado aliento golpeaba suavemente mi rostro, que estaba a centímetros del mio… o dios, fue lo único que pude pensar antes de cerrar los ojos y prepararme para lo que venia…

CONTINUARA!


	4. TRATO CON EL TALISMÁN DE LA MALA SUERTE

TRATO CON EL TALISMAN DE LA MALA SUERTE

Sentí una fuerte presión en mis cachetes y de mi boca salió el sonido más amorfo que había escuchado en toda mi vida. Supuse que haría eso. Cada vez que hago ese gesto mi hermanito Sota hace lo mismo y cuando vi ese brillo travieso en los ojos del hombre que tenia enfrente, deduje que me desinflaría los cachetes. InuYasha rompió en risas mientras yo suspiraba y abría los ojos para verlo todavía cerca de mí y sus orbes parecían lagunas de oro líquido. No dije nada esperando a que se tranquilizara y poco a poco su risa término. Lo mire entre divertida y curiosa al tiempo que llevaba una de mis pequeñas manos a su cara y le limpiaba el rabillo del ojo, que estaba húmedo por esa risa tan sincera.

"No los entiendo a ustedes los hombres" Mi voz fue la que nos saco de ese relajante silencio que nos había rodeado. "Las cosas mas simples, por no decir extrañas y tontas, los hacen disfrutar como un niño en un parque de diversiones. Son bastante inmaduros"

"No es mi culpa que nosotros seamos alegres y ustedes amargadas" Me saco la lengua con un gesto infantil y angelical.

"Nosotras amargadas?" Fingí incredulidad llevando una mano a mi pecho. "Ja! Yo no tengo ningún pelo de amargada"

"Dudo, dudo" Meneo su cabeza en forma negativa, y algunos cabellos plateados cayeron por sus hombros, tentándome a enredar un dedo entre ellos. "No creo que tu seas una excepción de la regla femenina."

"Regla femenina? Desde cuando existe?" Me contuve las ganas de reír, para parecer seria y seguirle la corriente.

"Ohh! No conoces la regla?" Negué con mi cabeza mordiéndome el labio inferior mientras sonreía inocentemente. "Es la regla de que toda mujer debe ser misteriosa y no revelar totalmente sus emociones para captar la atención del hombre y tenerlo al borde de la silla tratando de indagar mas sobre ella. En otras palabras amargadas o por lo menos así lo veo yo. Así ustedes suponen que nos conquistan" Ante esa estupidez estalle en carcajadas bajando mi cabeza, apoyando mi frente en su pecho.

"Cuando… inventaste… semejante…. idiotez?" Las palabras salieron de entre las risas y difícilmente me pude entender a mi misma. El también empezó a reír conmigo y recargo su cabeza sobre la mía para calmarse. Estuvimos unos segundos así hasta que mi abdomen me dolía demasiado como para continuar. Controle mí agitada respiración y me eche hacia atrás para verlo y secarme algunas lágrimas causadas por la risa.

"Bueno si estas tan segura en que ustedes las mujeres no son amargadas, demuéstramelo" Me desafío cuando las risas se le agotaron.

"Me parece, si hoy al final del día ves que no soy amargada, deberás pagar mis almuerzos de todo un mes" Por favor que acepte! Así tengo una excusa para verlo durante todo un mes por lo menos dos segundos en el recreo.

"Y si me consideras no soy infantil e inmaduro al final del día, me deberás ayudar con cualquier cosa que te pida durante un mes"

"Trato" Extendí mi mano entre el pequeño espacio que nos separaba y el la tomo mirándome desafiante.

"Trato"

"Fuera! Ya no deberían estar aquí!" La voz del conserje nos sorprendió.

"Ya nos íbamos Onigumo" InuYasha lo miro entre enfadado e irritado.

"Conserje Onigumo muchacho irrespetuoso! Por qué siguen aquí en el colegio si ya hace unos 20 minutos que las clases terminaron?" Nosotros nos miramos y antes de poder responderle Onigumo volvió a hablar "Qué le ven de bonito ustedes jóvenes el coquetear en los pasillos del colegio? Yo personalmente no le veo nada romántico u especial así que ya váyanse que es prohibido que estén a estas horas aquí"

Mi cuerpo se tenso por completo ante la acusación del conserje. Coqueteo? Acaso estábamos coqueteando? Mis rodillas se sintieron débiles en el instante que caí en cuenta de que estábamos tan pegados el uno del otro, hablando como si nada. Por puro instinto me aleje rápidamente de InuYasha, saliendo de entre sus brazos pero al pisar con mi pierna lastimada tambalee. Por segunda ves en menos de media hora, InuYasha me salvo de estamparme contra el piso.

"Creo que te voy a tener que llevar en bravos no es así?"

"Nahh! Yo puedo sola" El simple hecho de pensar en estar en sus brazos, sin poder pasar mis brazos por su cuello y enterrar mi rostro en la curva entre el hombro y el cuello para aspirar su aroma con libertad, era mas que tentadora pero no confiaba en que mis manos puedan controlarse. Trate de caminar pero volví a fallar.

"Ven yo te ayudo" Me ofreció, agarrándome de la cintura haciendo que yo pase mi brazo sobre sus anchos hombros. La mano en mi costado estaba deliciosamente cálida, su duro y musculoso brazo se apretaba fuertemente contra mí y mi corazón me dolía de lo rápido que estaba latiendo. Sentía las alocadas palpitaciones en la garganta y mi corazón amenazaba con salir corriendo de mi cuerpo por todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

"La próxima vez que los vea en los pasillos del colegio cuando ya hayan terminado las clases, estarán en problemas" Nos advirtió Onigumo a nuestras espaldas y nosotros seguimos nuestro camino sin pararle bola.

"¡Bájate coja estas muy pesada!"

"¡¿A quien le dices pesada?!"

"A ti saco de papas!"

" ¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO GORDA?!"

"No, pero ahora que me lo mencionas…"

"¡Idiota!"

La gente en la calle se viraba a vernos y nuestros gritos hacían eco en los callejones que pasábamos. Furiosa me sacudí de su abrazo y mi intento desesperado por salir de sus brazos iso que lo golpee en toda la cara con el dorso de mi mano. El inesperado golpe lo cogió por sorpresa, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio cayendo y al estar enredados en el amorfo abrazo, caí con el.

En el proceso, nos seguimos gritándonos como dos niños y cuando se nos acabo la imaginación para crear ofensas hacia el otro nos quedamos arrodillados en el piso mirándonos. Al darme cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos, un grupo de chicas pasó por nuestro lado riéndose de nosotros y no pude evitar reír también.

"Eres un tonto" Lo acuse sonriendo, simplemente no podía evitar el no sentirme tan feliz y viva cuando estaba junto a el. Era simplemente imposible enojarme mucho tiempo con esa carita tan hermosa que reía conmigo.

"Tu eres el talismán de la mala suerte, de las caídas y los golpes." Me trato de molestar pero estar de esta forma tan natural, como si siempre hubiéramos estado juntos como íntimos amigos, no me dejaba sentir otra cosa que no fuera desbordante alegría y porque no.. Nuevas esperanzas nacían dentro de mí, surgiendo de entre las recientes muertas.

"Supera mi mala suerte" Aunque trate de sonar enojada y seria, la enorme sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro.

"Mañana voy a ver a mi psicóloga para que me ayude a olvidarlo pero por ahora no te queda otra cosa mas que aguantártelas" Me molesto riendo como un niño travieso y levantándose sacudiendo su ropa para luego ayudarme a mí. "Como esta tu pierna? Quieres parar a descansar un rato?"

"No será que estas cansado y TU eres el que quiere descansar? Por mi no hay problema podemos parar para que te recuperes" Lo quise hacer enojar pero el solo se rio y me agarro la mano para entrar a la heladería que estaba en la esquina. Justo antes de entrar de viro hacia mi.

"Solo tengo para dos helados pequeños así que no pidas algo mas caro o te dejo lavando platos ahí. No pensé que vendría acompañado por eso traje la plata exacta para un helado de tres bolas pero como vienes conmigo dividimos la plata en partes iguales y nos alcanza uno de una sola bola" Me explico y antes de que entre lo detuve con mi voz.

"Me dejarías lavando platos? Te recuerdo que aquí no solo venden helados de en conos, no ensucian platos" Le recordé riendo "Por algo se llama Conohelados"

"Ironico" Dijo el pensativo "Si no te quedas lavando los platos entonces lavaras los baños" Concluyo con una sonrisa malvada y sin mas, entro a la heladería.

Habían muchos estudiantes comiendo helados ahí, recién salidos de diferentes colegios y cuando llegamos toda la sala se lleno de susurros y miradas divertidas dirigidas hacia nosotros. Me sonroje al darme cuenta que ellos habían presenciado toda la escena de gritos y risas por la ventana que daba afuera a la vereda. Mire al piso mientras nos acercábamos a comprar, avergonzada. Un apretón en mi mano me hiso alzar la cabeza para ver a una joven esperando a que le diga el sabor de mi helado.

"Ehh.. Quiero uno de vainilla" Ella se rio de mi y fruncí el ceño.

"Kagome ella acaba de decir que no hay ni vainilla ni chocolate" InuYasha también parecía divertido por mi falta de atención.

"Entonces que sabores hay?" La mujer dijo una lista interminable de sabores conocidos y otros que nunca en mi vida había escuchado pero ninguno sonaba apetecible. Estuve apunto de decirle que no deseaba ninguno ya que los otros sabores no eran de mi agrado pero InuYasha no me dejo siquiera abrir la boca.

"Entonces deme a mi uno mixto de chocolate y vainilla"

"Ay mixto?" Le pregunte a el ya que la forma en que la chica miraba a InuYasha me daban ganas de saltarle encima y arañarle la cara. Gracias a Dios que el no paraba a verla por más de dos segundos ya que estaba viendo los sabores en la carta y luego me vio a mí.

"Claro cara de guineo" Me guiño un ojo y reconocí su gesto bromista.

"Yo quiero uno como el suyo" Ignore el 'cara de guineo' ya que no quería ser la atracción de todos dentro de la heladería una vez mas.

Nos dieron los helados y en ese momento repare en que seguíamos con las manos cogidas y el rápidamente me la soltó lanzándola como quien no quiere la cosa y pago rápido. Nos dirigimos a la salida, ya que no queríamos seguir ahí adentro con todos viéndonos y secreteándose. Al ver que cojeaba un poco, me agarro por la cintura y de los nervios me estremecí, lamiendo la bola de helado con desmedida fuerza, lo que hiso que la bola de helado se ruede cayendo al piso embarrando todo.

Mire hipnotizada el helado regado en el piso y no pude evitar hacer una mueca amarga.

"Diablos! Lo único que me faltaba! Sinceramente no creo que me pueda pasar algo peor el día de hoy… Creo que la racha de mala suerte cubrió su cuota por un día." Me resigne suspirando y de repente vi su helado frente mio.

"Podemos compartir mi helado…"

CONTINUARA!

Gracias por sus reviews!!! Sinceramente me gusto esta idea y lo seguiré escribiendo, no se si tan constantemente ya que empiezo clases el lunes pero tengo tantas ideas para este fic que tengo miedo de dejar abandonado mi otro fic por mucho tiempo, ya que muchas personas lo esperan jeje asi que igual si no muchos me dejan reviews voy a tener que dejar de publicar tan rápido porque tengo mas responsabilidades con el otro pero eso depende de ustedes jajajaa . Espero que les haya gustadooo! Y no saben todooo lo que les espera a los dos para esa tarde juntos! Dejen reviews =D

Un besoo!

Chana Flaya

PROXIMO CAPITULO: MI CIELO?

"Esto es un desastre! No puedo creer que me convenciste para hacer esto! Esto pasa por que no tienes paciencia para enseñarme como se hace"

"Callate que todo esto es tu culpa! Como iba a saber que iba a ser tu primera vez idiota!"

"Trate de advertirte pero no me escuchaste! Ahora quítate antes de que tu hermano baje y nos vea asi!"


	5. MI CIELO?

MI CIELO?

"Podemos compartir mi helado pero no te comas tanto chocolate que es mi favorito y en verdad quería uno de ese sabor" Me ofreció con una sonrisa sincera.

"Tranquilo que el de vainilla es mi favorito y no tengo problemas en comerme solo ese lado" Mis manos temblaban y mi corazón estaba inquieto de solo pensar que compartiríamos un helado. _Eso es tan… intimo?_ Mi cerebro no reaccionaba hasta que InuYasha puso el helado frente a mi cara y embarro mi nariz para que reaccionara. Lo mire enfadada y le di una lamida al frio dulce y sentí como mi piel se erizaba.

Así continuamos. El lamia su lado y luego me lo ponía en frente para que yo haga lo mismo de mi lado. Todo iba perfecto y mis mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas mientras caminábamos por la vereda. Estábamos relajados y sin hablar, perdidos cada uno en nuestro propio silencio. No hablamos hasta cuando el helado se redujo tanto al punto que mi lengua paso por el lado de InuYasha, robándome parte de chocolate.

"Hey!" Reclamo de inmediato, alejando el helado de mí. "Estas rompiendo el trato"

Su acusación me hizo levantar una ceja y lo mire divertida. "Trato? A este paso tú también lo romperás. El helado esta demasiado pequeño y los sabores se están mezclando" Su mirada de oro se poso en el helado y me dio la razón. Asintió con la cabeza y me dio una mirada maliciosa.

"Bueno, si ya puedo romper el 'trato'" Se metió el helado entero en la boca para succionarlo y comer de ambos sabores al mismo tiempo. Ahogue un gemido de sorpresa y lo mire atónita. El ignoro mi cara sorprendida y me tendió el helado como si nada. "Oye no tengo ningún virus ni nada, come con confianza"

Trague nerviosa y me acerque lentamente al helado, que momentos antes estuvo completamente dentro de su boca. _Su boca.._ Pensé absorta pensando si tendría su sabor… y antes de alcanzarlo a tocar con mi lengua, InuYasha estrello el helado en mi boca ensuciándome toda hasta el mentón. Fruncí el ceño, y las carcajadas de el hombre mi lado me pusieron furiosa, pero todo se desvaneció al darme cuenta de la situación. Nos estábamos divirtiendo juntos.. Bueno, solo el así que porque no me divertía yo también un poco?

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, agarre su cara y me puse en puntillas para plantarle un sonoro, húmedo y helado beso en la mejilla. Me separe de el y vi como estaba paralizado, de verdad que no se esperaba esa reacción de parte mía. Me miro confundido y le sonreí inocentemente, el bajo la mirada a mi boca y s dio cuenta que ya no estaba con tanto helado como hace unos instantes así que se llevo una mano donde lo bese y sintió que estaba sucio de helado.

Los dos reímos y nos limpiamos. Cuando llegamos a su casa ya nos habíamos terminado el helado, cada uno succionaba lo que mas podía para comer mas y en todo momento no se iba de mi cabeza el pensamiento de que era como si le hubiera dado un beso. Su casa era grande, de tres pisos y tenía un hermoso jardín de rosas en frente, marcando un sendero hasta la inmensa entrada con pilares que iban desde el primer piso hasta el último. Me sentí pequeña ahí pero no duro mucho ya que InuYasha no tardo en abrir la puerta y hacerme entrar.

Cuando pase mire todo detenidamente. La escalera elegante y larga a mi derecha en forma de espiral, la 'no-muy-pequeña' sala llena de elegantes muebles y adornos que supuse que no serian muy baratos, sobre mi el techo estaba muy lejos ya que era el del tercer piso. InuYasha agarro mi mano jalándome adentro pasando por una segunda sala el doble de grande que la primera y un amplio espacio, perfecto para reuniones y fiestas. El comedor me quito el aliento. Era amplio con mesas a un lado para bufet y en esa fina mesa nos podríamos sentar los de toda nuestra promoción y creo que sobrarían unos puestos. Ahí habían unos portones elegantes de vidrio daban al inmenso patio, lleno de frondosos arboles y una piscina preciosa, un jacuzzi y lo que deduje que seria un sauna.

No vi mas ya que entramos a la sofisticada cocina, que estaba vacía. "Maldición" Lo escuche murmurar y le pregunte que qué pasaba "Kaede se fue hoy a su casa porque era el cumpleaños de su hija Rin y al parecer no a dejado comida hecha." Se acerco a la nevera y saco uno de esos pollos para cocinar que venden en el supermercado y lo puso sobre la mesa en un plato. "Ya a pasado otras veces pero no es nada que no podamos solucionar" Me guiño un ojo y me paso un saco de papas crudas.

"Ehh?" Lo mire sin saber que hacer y el señalo una de las puertitas tras el.

"Ahí esta todo para que prepares las papas"

"Que prepare las papas?" Me sentí una inútil al caer en cuenta que lo máximo que había preparado de comida en toda mi vida eran unos huevos revueltos y ni me habían quedado muy bien que digamos. "InuYasha yo no.."

"No seas vaga. Ni pienses que voy a cocinar todo yo" Lo mire indecisa y le iba a decir sobre mi ignorancia a la hora de cocinar pero sentí como alguien entraba en la cocina, atrás de mi.

"Deberías, así dejas de ser tan inservible" Me vire para ver al único hombre al que podría comparar su belleza a la de InuYasha. Sexy! Fue lo único que mi cerebro logro formular. Sus ojos dorados eran más oscuros que los de InuYasha y su pelo era más lacio, pero era tan parecido al hombre que yo amaba que no pude evitar que mi corazón saltara al verlo. Esa sonrisa burlona se parecía tanto a la del hombre que tenia al pollo congelado a mis espaldas, pero la única diferencia es que el se veía mas reservado, medio antisocial y se podría decir que por su postura, era orgulloso y arrogante. Sexy!! Volvió a repetir mi cabeza ahora mas convencida. "Tengo algo en la cara para que me veas así mujer?" Me sonroje furiosamente al darme cuenta que lo estaba viendo sin recato mientras que el estaba a pocos pasos de mi, y acordarme de lo que estaba pensando acerca de el hizo que mi cara ardiera mas.

"Se llama Kagome." Lo informo y mi corazón se paralizo al escuchar como decía mi nombre, con esa voz tan ronca y profunda. "Porque no vas a meter tus narices a donde te llaman y así no estorbas Sesshomaru" Su voz era como un gruñido pero el hombre ni se inmuto. Seguía viéndome, inspeccionadme y cuando su mirada recorrió mi figura no pude evitar subir mis brazos a la altura de mis pechos para no sentirme tan expuesta a el.

"Kagome" Dijo pensativo antes de virarse e irse por donde había venido. Con la respiración agitada y las mejillas coloradas me vire a ver a InuYasha que estaba furioso viendo la puerta de la cocina.

"Idiota" Gruño y después poso su mirada en mi y su semblante se suavizo. "Disculpa a mi hermano.. es un.."

"Tranquilo, no pasa nada" Le sonreí y volví a ver las papas que estaban esperándome en la mesa. "Que vamos a hacer?"

"Ahí veremos, improvisaremos algo con lo que tenemos aquí. Yo te explico como lo aremos"

Bueno solo son papas y el dijo que me iba a explicar, no? Que tiene de difícil? Además que seria lo peor que puede pasar? Con eso en mente me acerque decidida.

BOOOM!

El jugo del pollo se exparcio por el pulcro piso blanco de la cocina y por las paredes. Mi ropa quedo asquerosa y mi pelo también. "Que le hiciste a la salsa cerebro de uva?" Me pregunto InuYasha, totalmente sucio de la gustosa salsa café.

"No dijiste que lo tenia que calentar mas?" Le pregunte furiosa.

"Si! Pero ese tipo de recipientes no se ponen en el microondas! Explotan por el calor Einstein!" Me advirtió en mi mismo tono.

"Ya me di cuenta de eso, gracias!"

"No puedo creer que no sabias eso boba!" Lo dijo indignado.

"Hice bien para haber tratado de cocinar comida por primer vez en mi vida!" Lo informe.

"bueno por lo menos comeremos pollo seco y papas." Fue a ver las papas y ya estaban pasadas dentro del agua y estaban muy aguadas para hacer algo con ellas. "Esto es un asco! Ya no podremos comer papas tampoco!"

"Ya te dije que es la primera vez que trato de hacer esto!" Le dije virando mi cuerpo para ver el desastre que se había hecho. Cuchillos tirados en el piso sucios, restos de especias regados en el suelo, la salsa y los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por todo el lugar. "Esto es un desastre! No puedo creer que me convenciste para hacer esto! Esto pasa por que no tienes paciencia para enseñarme como se hace"

"Cállate que todo esto es tu culpa! Como iba a saber que iba a ser tu primera vez idiota!" Me saco de las manos los restos del recipiente y salte al sentir como me pichaba sin querer con un pedazo de vidrio y casi resbalo por el jugo regado en el piso pero el me agarro y me arrimo a la nevera, sin soltarme, quedando pegados el uno con el otro.

"Trate de advertirte pero no me escuchaste! Ahora quítate antes de que tu hermano baje y nos vea así!" Escuche los pasos de alguien acercándose. Trate de sacudir mi ropa pero no ayudo, es mas, me manche mas la camisa blanca y sin contar mi pelo revuelto y sucio. Antes de poder zafarme de nuestro abrazo escuche una voz joven y femenina llamar a InuYasha emocionada, desde la puerta de la cocina.

CONTINUARA!

MILLON GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS! NOO ERA LO QUE PENSABAAN JAJAJA LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SPY DE LAS QUE ADELANTA PARTES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PERO NO PUDE EVITARLOO JAJAJAJA BUENOO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS JAJA CUIDENSE!! MUUA!


End file.
